ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodo Runs Away From Home!!
'Dodo Runs Away From Home!! '''is episode 18 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 69 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Doremi and Dodo glare at each other and claim they hate the other one, then declare how they never want to see each other again. They storm off in opposite directions. Summary After Doremi takes out her frustration on Dodo, she gets fed up over how little Doremi appreciates her and runs away! '' Recap Aiko and Hazuki are tending to Hana-chan when they notice she's beginning to make little sounds. They ask Doremi how the milk is going and Doremi runs in to give it to Hana; but as she feeds her the lid falls off and spills milk all over her. She begins to cry and refuses to acknowledge Doremi in her attempt to make things better, causing Doremi to worry. Hazuki and Aiko assure her that things will be fine, but they make her leave the Greenhouse to calm her down. Later, the Flower Garden Maho-do is packed with customers and everyone works hard to handle it all. While Hazuki is at the cash register, Aiko hands them their items, and Onpu helps by sweetly manipulating the boy customers; much to Majorika's delight. In hopes of making up for earlier Doremi tries to tend to Hana-chan and change her diaper. Still Hana refuses to let Doremi even touch her, and when Doremi considers using magic to help out a little, she stops upon realizing how low she is on Magic Seeds. She also recalls how they decided not to handle Hana with the aid of Magic. Doremi begins yelling at Majorika when she comes in to visit, followed by Dodo, who spins around Hana with the other fairies to act as a mobile. This distracts her long enough to allow Doremi to change her with no hesitation, and Doremi is pleased so she has Dodo help out more- she has her push the baby carriage, bring her a towel, a water bottle, diapers, hat, milk bottles, and wet paper towels. That evening Doremi arrives home to see that her mom isn't home yet. Pop and Keisuke explain that she will be late and if Doremi doesn't help them make dinner they won't be eating soon. Doremi carelessly tosses down her backpack hearing this and goes to join them, and Dodo expresses annoyance over the rough landing. The following day, a worn-out Doremi comes to the Maho-dou while complaining over Pop lecturing her all night. She ends up telling off Hazuki and Aiko while Dodo does the same to Rere and Mimi outside. They are interrupted by Onpu and Roro however, who has them come out to check their Magical Plant Seeds. They see that they have all sprouted; except for Doremi's, and they wonder if she didn't care for it enough. She decides to have it watered and asks Dodo to bring the watering can over to her, but Dodo does not think she can do it and she tries to tell Doremi. But after Doremi refuses to listen, she goes to retrieve it. Dodo struggles greatly to lift and carry the big can, and by the time she gets back, she incidentally drops it and spills all the water all over the plant. Majorika yells at them because too much water isn't good for plants, and Doremi shifts blame to Dodo for being clumsy, angering Dodo and making her fly away. As Doremi tends to the plants the others try to tell her that she may have made things too hard for Dodo, but Doremi is more concerned over her drenched plant. She only has a single magic seed left, so if this sapling dies then she can't cast magic anymore. They are interrupted by Roro, who has come with a note. She hands it over to Onpu, and with some help from Roro they determine that Dodo ran away, with Rere and Mimi in tow. They don't know where she is going though, and she didn't try to stop them because sometimes people need to be alone until they can calm down. While Onpu wishes she could help, she realizes that she has to leave for work and leaves with Roro. The girls decide to look for her, except for Doremi, who refuses to leave. In town, Dodo reveals her brand new persona; a delinquent who she saw earlier, dragging along her friend. She tries doing the same with Mimi and Rere, and they do not approve, but they have no choice but to let her in order to keep an eye on her. Aiko and Hazuki search high and low for their yousei but they can't find anything- until by a stroke of luck, when they spot the trio nearby. They almost manage to convince Dodo to return, but when she realizes Doremi didn't come to look for her, she becomes distraught and flies away when they are momentarily distracted. Meanwhile, Doremi tries feeding Hana but she refuses to eat. Doremi realizes this would be a lot easier if Dodo was helping, and she begins to feel remorse realizing she was treating Dodo poorly recently. As she is on break Onpu observes the rain beginning to pour outside and she seems further concerned. However, she is forced to return to work. Drenched by the rain the girls return to the shop to inform Doremi of what happened, and Majorika calls this situation "''petty", especially when they consider using magic to find her. Doremi apologizes and asks the girls to tend to Hana in her absence, then she leaves the shop. She runs around in search of Dodo, but with no choice she transforms and takes to the sky, where she uses the last magic seed to cast a spell and try to locate her missing fairy. A bright light forms in the sky and she follows it to the park, where a damp Dodo is resting on a swing. As the rain slowly comes to a halt, Doremi happily reconciles with Dodo after landing, and the others watch from the sky, relieved things are back to normal. Later, Majorika scolds Doremi until Aiko chastises her for waking up Hana-chan. She starts to cry, so the yousei quickly get to work trying to calm her down, and Doremi is very happy- until Majorika resumes angrily telling her off for the ordeal they went through. It's then Onpu runs inside to grab Doremi and the girls, and she brings them back outside to reveal Doremi's sapling has begun to sprout. Doremi is so happy that she cheerfully begins to celebrate with Dodo. Spells *Let the rain stop so Dodo doesn't get wet Major Events *The seeds of the magic plant are beginning to sprout for the girls. Errors *Until Onpu notices the time, no watch is visible on her wrist. Trivia *This is episode 1 of 2 in a row in which Doremi gets in a fight with someone. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Doremi episodes